A Rose at the DWMA
by VixyXTheDoctor
Summary: Rose Tyler is a new meister at the DWMA along with her weapon Mickey. So is John Smith AKA the Doctor and his weapon Tarry AKA TARDIS. Meet the DW and SE cast together! Will have Daleks and Cybermen maybe. Sorry, no Maka or Soul. Work in progress
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked down the large flight of stairs that lead to the Death Weapon Misters Academy; DWMA for short. "C'mon Mickey!" she shouted to a shape below " We're gonna be late!"

"Easy for you to say, you're already up there." Mickey retorted and he began the last flight.

Rose shook her head. "I'm gonna leave if you don't hurry!" She began to turn around when Mickey suddenly appeared at the edge of the stairs.

"I…Hurried…" he panted and collapsed.

Rose had to half drag half carry Mickey inside of the school. She had trouble dragging him up the ledge that lead to the doorway when a man wearing a brown pinstripe suit ran over and began dragging Mickey by the feet.

"Here," he said as he pulled Mickey

"You don't have to-" began Rose

"John Smith." He said when they put Mickey down in the hallway

"Rose Tyler."

"Are you a student here?" Rose asked him

"Yeah its my first year. I'm a mister. You?"

" Same here. I'm a mister too. This," she motioned to the boy laying on the ground " Is Mickey my weapon."

"What class are you in?" John asked

"First year class 4A." Rose replied

"Great!" he exclaimed with a big smile "That's my class!'

Rose was surprised by his enthusiasm. Then she looked up at the clock that was hanging above their heads. Then she looked down at Mickey who was slowly getting up.

"Looks like we're late, Allons-y Rose, Mickey!" exclaimed John

"Oh and by the way, you can call me the Doctor."

**A/N Soooooo, what do you think? Sorry for shortness and crapiness. I might take a few OC so please PM me if you are interested. ****Please review!****Free hugs for reviewers! ~ Vixy**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once I get all the word barf down I will add more detail and fluff (not that fluff… well, at least not yet!) So, bear (rawr) with me for now. Also, may make this T later on… not sure yet…

Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor John Smith raced through the red black and white hallways of the DWMA, searching for class 4A.

"It has to be _somewhere_!" moaned Mickey "This school is too big for my taste."

"Cheer up Mickey Boy," replied the Doctor " It's not like we're lost forever in some unforeseen land. On second thought, that would be fun if we had Terry…"

"Terry?" asked Rose

"My weapon. Terry 'TARDIS' Galley. Nice girl. Likes to dress up in Victorian cloths for some reason. The old girl…" The Doctor smiled at the thought "Knowing her she's probably in the classroom by now."

"Hey look!" announced Mickey as he pointed to a sign hanging above a door "Class 4A. Hurry lets get in before anyone notices we're late."

"They would have noticed by now… It's 9:12 Class started at 9." Explained Rose

The Doctor stepped forward and put his arm on the door "Lets not stand he and become more late. C'mon,"

He pushed the large door open and let Rose and Mickey in. The classroom had about 15 students in it. It looked like a collage classroom, the way the desks we aligned in rows on steps and hoe there was an old, worn chalkboard in the front of the room. Strange enough, there was no teacher there yet. The trio walked down to the front row where most of the other students were gathered.

"DOCTOR, THERE YOU ARE MY THIEF!" screamed a girl as she jumped on the surprised man.

"Ah," said Rose "You must be Terry. I'm Rose and this is Mickey."

"Hello Rose and Mickey! Call me TARDIS! Or Sex-" she was cut off by the Doctor's hand going across her mouth.

Rose giggled as the Doctor's face became red. He whispered something in her ear and let her go.

"S-sorry," he stammered, " She tends to get a bit… yeah…"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hollered another voice, this time at the top of the classroom "THE ALL MIGHT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!"

The voice belonged to a blue haired boy with a star on his arm. A tall girl with black hair was tiring to calm him down.

"For some reason, I want to punch him, hard." Said Rose with a clenched fist

"I kinda like him!" said the Doctor with that same boyish grin

"That's Black*Star for you." Said a kid behind us. He was dressed in black and was perfectly symmetrical in every way except for the lines in his hair. Behind him stood two girls, one blonde and the other light brunette. "Kid, Death the Kid. Liz, Patty."

"Hello." Said Liz

"HAI!" said Patty

"I'm Rose Tyler and this is my weapon Mickey. And these are our friends, the Doctor John Smith and his weapon TARDIS." Said Rose, tired of all the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Kid said quietly

"Hey Rose look," Mickey pointed to a door in the corner that was shaking. Then a man burst from the door in an office chair (y'know the ones with the wheels that you can spin in circles when your little (or now if that's what you do))…backwards. The chair went over a bump on the floor and the man went flying through the air… until he hit a wall.

The kids giggled and pointed at him. He stood up and glared at everyone. The strange thing was that this man was covered in head to toe (and the chair too) in stitches. He also had a giant screw in his head.

"Hello class, I will be your teacher this year. I'm Professor Stine."

**A/N REEEEEEEVIEWWWWW REEEEVIEWWWW! **^3^ **~Vixy**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Many thanks to Panda Puffin's friend for reviewing my story. It gave me a lot of ideas and ways to fix everything so updates might take longer. First off, gonna make it more like Roses POV.

Oh and here is a new guide thingie.

_Italics: Roses Thoughts._

"I will be assigning seats…" continued Stine with a moan from the class. He walked over to the end of the first row by the wall.

I hope I end up near someone I know… Maybe that Doctor man…

"Kid, Liz, Patty…" he pointed to each seat as he called their names and they took their seats.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki…" he continued

"Vix, Shea…" a girl with red hair and bright green eyes sat down next to Tsubaki along with a tall girl with long sandy hair and grey blue eyes.

"Next row…" he named a bunch of other kids until it came down to the last row.

"Rose, Mickey and John…"

"The Doctor" muttered John under his breath

"And Terry." He pointed to the last four seats.

"Looks like you're stuck with me.'' Smiled the Doctor

Rose smiled back and took her seat next to Mickey. Mickey just glared at her.

"What's your problem?" she asked

"Nothing," he said quietly

Sure…

Stine walked back down the stairs and cleared his throte (I really cant spell that word u know what it is hopefully)

'Ok, I need you to line up with your weapons and meisters."

All of the kids got up out of their seats and shuffled down the stairs. They all got into a line as instructed. Stine circled the students, eyeing everyone carefully. When he got to the Doctor and TARDIS, he stopped.

"What can you do?" he asked TARDIS

"Weeeeeell, for starters, I can transform into a sonic device that opens doors and does great with technology and works as a sword, a giant blue police box that can travel through time and space, and a piece of paper that is physic." She finished with some oohs and ahhs from the other students.

"Hmm…" said Stine thoughtfully "Demonstrate for us please."

TARDIS motinoned everybody back and closed her eyes. She began to glow in a bluish silver light and she transformed into a small, pen like device. Then TARDIS transformed into a tall wooden blue police box. The Doctor opened her up and showed the class.

"She's bigger on the inside…"

"How weird…"

After that, she transformed into a small wallet. Once again the Doctor opened TARDIS and showed the class a blank piece of paper.

"It says he's the King of Madagascar!"

"No, it says he's the prime minister!"

"Does anyone else see that it's blank?"

Everyone looked at Rose. The Doctor explained, "It's physic so it shows you want I want you to see. For some people," he glanced at Rose "it shows them a blank piece of paper."

Stine continued down the line, asking the weapons to transform into various things from smoke bombs to crossbows and even a cannon. It finally wined down to Mickey and Rose.

"Now, show us what you can do." Said Stine

Here goes nothing…

Mickey began to glow silver with a tinge of gold and he transformed into a nail gun.

Stine gave Rose a long thoughtful look and the bell rang.

"Alright class, see you after lunch."

Mickey transformed back into a human and ran over to Rose. "What was that about?"

"I don't know… We'll find out after lunch I guess."

A/N A nail gun you ask? Mickey is a mechanic in the show (I think) so I thought it would suit him so yeah… ReViEw!


End file.
